Falling for the Doctor
by canadian-lover
Summary: Alex Riley gets injured which brings him to WWE's medical staff. He falls for one of the staff members, hard. But does she fall for him back? Alex Riley/OC. Featuring Miz, Maryse, Cody, and Jack. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review!

* * *

**

The medical staff ran towards the ring at FCW. Alex Riley was down on the ground, grabbing the back of his head, blood seeping through the cracks between his fingers. Kaval, his opponent, stood in the corner of the ring. The doctor asked Alex if he was alright, but he barely got a response. The doctor quickly told the referee the match had to end. The medical staff carried Alex to the back of the locker room so he could get check up. They placed Alex on the table and told them another doctor would be taking care of him soon.

The doctor soon walked in. Alex eyed the brunette. She was about 5'8, long, wavy brown hair, and a body to die for.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. I'll be taking care of you today." The doctor said, putting on a pair of gloves. "Let's see what we got here." She grabbed her little flashlight and placed the beaming light on the back of Alex's head. His head was busted open. Ashley grabbed a towel and placed it on the back of his head; putting a lot of pressure on it.

Alex squealed in pain. "Ouch." He flinched away.

"Sorry!" Ashley exclaimed. "It's gonna hurt. You will need stitches."

Alex sighed and leaned back while Ashley grabbed a wet towel to place on his head.

"Just keep your mind off of the pain." Ashley said, dabbing the back of his head.

"So. What's your story?" He asked the brunette.

"Well. My name is Ashley and I'm on the medical staff here at FCW, but I'll soon be up with the staff on the main shows. I'm 28 and have one sister who is 28. I grew up in New Jersey, but moved to Florida."

"And your love life?" Alex asked.

"Uh..I'm single." Ashley laughed a little and continued to clean Alex's cut. "What's your story?"

"What? You don't know about the wrestlers?"

"I do. Nothing personal like I told you though."

"Well I'm 29, I have a younger brother who is 20. I'm newly single. I live in Tampa."

"Right, you dated that one girl?"

"Varsity Vixen, Melanie."

"Melanie? Her real name?" She placed the towel down and grabbed bandages.

"Yeah."

Ashley wrapped the bandage around Alex's head and faced him. "Keep it easy until you get the stitches, okay?"

Alex looked into her green eyes. She was so beautiful. He gave a faint smile. "Sure thing, doc." He laughed.

Ashley giggled back. "Alright, you're free to go now."

Alex stood up and walked to the door. He turned around and saw Ashley cleaning everything up. "Maybe we could go out tonight." Ashley turned around with a surprise look. "Ya know, grab a few beers."

Ashley bit her lip. "I usually don't go out with superstars."

Alex grabbed her hand and gave it a little kiss. "How about now? I need a little company." He gave her a smirk.

"Alright." She smiled. Alex walked out. "Alex!" she called at him. He turned around and stood right by the door. "Can I still call you that? Alex?"

"Whatever you want, babe." He said, walking away.

Ashley walked back and threw the dirty towels away. She wiped down the seat Alex was sitting in. Was she really falling for someone as obnoxious as him? Maybe that was just his character, she thought to herself. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and exited the room.

She got in her car and drove home. The great thing about working at FCW was that she could always go back to her own bed at the end of the day. All that was about to change now, since she would be traveling with the main roaster. It was better pay though, so it was worth it.

She parked her red car in her driveway and went up to her room. She threw her bag on her bed and went straight for her closet. What was she going to wear on her first date? Was it even a date? She was clueless, but wanted to look good.

She grabbed a short red dress and placed it in front of her, while starring in the mirror. _Too sexy. _She grabbed a black off the shoulder top. _Perfect. _She grabbed a pair of her black skinny jeans and pumps to go along. She went through her jewelry box and grabbed stud earrings and a long chain necklace. She was ready to go.

She drove her car over to the local bar she was going to meet Alex. He wasn't there yet, so she sat the bar and asked for a glass of red wine. Alex came up from behind her. "Hey there, beautiful." He said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey!" Ashley's face lit up; she had butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea why, it's not like she liked Alex or anything.

Alex asked the bartender for an ice, cold beer. "So how have you been in the last hour or so?" He laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"Very eventful." She laughed, not because it was funny, but because she sounded stupid. She was so nervous for no reason. Or was it because she sorta does have a crush on him?

"You watch NXT?" Alex asked, taking another sip.

"Yeah, I actually do!"

"Voting for me to win, right?"

"Actually…" She paused and bit her lip.

"You're kidding me! I'm on a different level then all those guys!"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe in your world you are." She laughed.

Alex chuckled. "Maybe. But if you aren't voting for me, who are you voting for?"

"Joe…" she took a sip of her wine, smiling.

"Joe? Serious?" Ashley nodded her head yes. "Wow. You've left me speechless."

Ashley laughed again, until she heard a song she loves come on. "I love this song!" She said, finishing off her wine.

Alex chugged the rest of his beer and got up. "Care to dance?" he placed his hand out, waiting for Ashley to grab it. Once she did, he walked her to the dance floor.

The two danced for a bit, but they soon began to grind. They were both having a good time, until a slower song came on. They stopped dancing and looked at each other.

Alex wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist, while she placed hers around his neck. They slowly began swaying back and forth. Ashley layed her head on Alex's chest. "Thanks for a fun night." She whispered.

"I should be thanking you." He responded back, continuing to dance.

The song came to an end and the pair decided to go home. Alex put his arm around Ashley as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Want to come over to my house?" Alex asked, standing next to his black SUV.

Ashley paused. She knew Alex had only one thing in mind, sex. "I'll pass. I should really get home."

Alex's face soon became a frown. No one rejects him. "When's the next time I'll be able to see you?"

"I'll be at the NXT taping Tuesday and every Tuesday after that."

Alex nodded his head. "I'll see you in a few days then." He hugged Ashley and watched her body walk away. He bit his lip. Was he really falling for the doctor?

* * *

**How was it? Miz will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and all those who are following! Much love! xx.

* * *

**

It was the day after Alex's date with Ashley and she was on his mind all night long. Alex had a reputation of being a player; getting one girl one weekend and dumping her the next. But with Ashley? She didn't even give him the chance! He couldn't believe it.

Alex grabbed his bag and took a taxi to the airport. NXT and Smackdown was going to be in Philadelphia this week. He plugged his headphones into his ears and dozed off on the flight to PA. Once he landed, he took a taxi over to the hotel most of the other superstars were staying at.

He walked into the hotel lobby to see some of the medical staff, but no sight of Ashley at all. He sighed in disappointment and checked in at the hotel. Room 337, he said to himself. Today was a Sunday, which means after Raw, Mike (Miz) will be joining him. Until then, he was all alone.

While Alex was in PA, Ashley was in Florida, finishing packing. She was going to be on the road for a bit so she made sure she had everything she needed. She went through her jewelry box and at the bottom she found an old bracelet. She held the bracelet in her hand and thought of the man who gave it to her, her ex boyfriend. His name is David and they dated from freshman year of college until she was 26. He broke her heart by cheating on her, with her then best friend.

She sighed and threw the bracelet back in her jewelry box. She's had a tough time trusting men ever since their breakup. She grabbed her bags and had her roommate, Sarah, drive her to the airport.

"So, how was last night?" Sarah asked, backing out of the driveway.

Ashley smiled faintly. "It was so much fun! I haven't felt like that since…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. She didn't want to think about Dave, but that was the last time she felt like that.

"I'm glad you had fun. Maybe you'll be able to spend more time with him on the road!"

"Maybe.." She bit her lip; she was still in denial that she had feelings for Alex.

The two soon arrived at the airport. Ashley hugged her best friend good bye. "Be safe! And don't forget to call!" Sarah said.

"I will! I love you!" Ashley said walking into the airport.

Alex was relaxing in his bed when he heard a loud knock at his door. He dragged himself out of bed to find Mike and Maryse. "What are you guys doing here?" The Raw superstars had a show in Jersey tomorrow night.

"We heard about your head! Are you alright?" Maryse asked with her thick French accent.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alex grabbed the back of his head and started to smile. Even though his injury brought him pain, it also brought him Ashley.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?" Mike asked, "You're smiling because of it!"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, Alex!" Maryse said, tugging on his arm. "You have to tell!"

"Is it a girl?" Mike asked. Alex smiled and looked down. "I knew it! Who?"

"I'll introduce you guys to her after the NXT taping."

Maryse nodded. "Well, let's hit the bar!" Mike said.

Alex got dressed and headed out with Mike and Maryse. The three sat at the bar, talking, ordering drinks, until Mike and Maryse decided to go dancing. Alex sat at the bar alone, until a blonde girl came up to him.

"Hey. This seat taken?" The Philadelphia native asked.

"It's all you." Alex said, chugging the best of his beer.

"I'm Erin."

"Alex."

"So, you from around here?"

"Nah, I live down in Tampa." Alex said, before ordering another beer.

"That must be nice. I've lived here all my life." Alex nodded. Erin could feel he wasn't really interested, but she knew he was too attractive to pass up. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Alex left his beer on the table as he walked over to the dance floor with Erin.

Erin was dancing hard on the dancefloor, while Alex was hardly dancing. He moved his feet a little to the right and then a little to the left. Ashley was all he could think about. "You okay?" Erin asked, continuing to dance.

"Uh..yeah." Alex nodded his head.

"I know how to make things more interesting." Erin whispered, as she began kissing Alex's neck.

At first Alex liked it; Erin dragged him to the corner so they could continue on. Alex started to kiss her back, but he soon backed away.

"What?" Erin asked with a frown on her face.

Alex ran his hand through his hair. "I can't. I just can't." He ran off to find Mike and Maryse, leaving Erin up against the wall alone. He searched the whole dance floor, but couldn't find the two anywhere. He spotted them at the bar and grabbed Mike's arm. "I gotta go." He ran off, without saying another word. Mike called his name, but he didn't turn back.

He grabbed a cab back to the hotel and stormed into the lobby. He took the elevator up to his floor, where he bumped into, who other than Ashley.

"Ash!" Alex's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh, hey Alex!" The butterflies were back.

"Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I was just going to get some coffee." She pulled her hair back behind her ear. "Do you…do you wanna join?"

Alex smiled. "Of course."

They walked into the elevator together and out to Ashley's rental car. She turned on the radio, so they car ride wouldn't be silent if they didn't talk, but they did.

"So, how was your flight over?" Alex asked.

"It was good."

Silence again. Alex was usually so talkative and obnoxious, he just had to relax and he'd be fine. They reached Starbucks in about five minutes. Alex held the door open for Ashley. Once they ordered their drinks, they sat down. Alex started up some small talk again, about Ashley's new job and such, but the key word is small talk; the conversation soon ended.

"If you don't mind me asking." Ashley started. "What ever happened between you and the varsity vixen?" She was used to calling wrestlers by their fake names. She was asking, just to see if Alex was a good guy, one who wouldn't hurt her by cheating.

Alex chuckled. "Well, me and Melanie were together since 2007. We were so in love, it was ridiculous. We would always do everything together. Then when I started traveling city to city for NXT, she got lonely. She said couldn't stand the person who loves being so far away from her all the time, so she broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ashley thought for sure that Alex broke up with her.

"It's cool. It was for the best." Alex got up and threw his drink away. Ashley followed him and got into the car. "Two is Better Than One" came on the radio. Ashley began singing to the tune. Alex turned to look at her.

"Okay, so I'm not Taylor Swift." Ashley said, giggling.

"No. It sounds good. This is like the only song by Boys Like Girls that I actually like."

"Yeah, it's a beautiful song." Ashley smiled and continued driving.

Alex gave a faint smile. Listening to the lyrics, he realized how much this song related to his feelings for Ashley. He wondered if she felt the same way.

They reached the floor at the hotel they both were staying at. Ashley had to go left, while Alex was going right.

"Call me." Ashley said, after hugging Alex goodbye.

Alex smiled and walked back to his room. He opened the door to see a concerned Mike.

"Mike. What are you doing here?" Alex said, throwing his jacket on his bed.

"You just left the bar! Where'd you go?" Mike asked, with his arms crossed.

"Remember that girl I was telling you about?"

Mike smiled. "As long as you're good, man."

"I'm more than good." Alex smiled.

* * *

**BLAH BLAH BLAH. This was an okay chapter. We will see what the future holds for ALEX and ASHLEY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I totally forgot Alex and Jack are besties! Jack shall be in this chapter, as well as Cody!

* * *

**

It was Tuesday night and the NXT superstars were all warming up for the show tonight. Alex was walking around backstage, trying to see if he could find Ashley, but he had no luck. He met up with his pro, Mike.

"So where's your lovely lady?" Mike asked, shoving Alex.

"I don't know; can't seem to find her."

"We'll call her up after the show, alright?"

Alex nodded. He hadn't talked to Ashley since the night they went to Starbucks. He was going crazy; always thinking about her. He had no idea how he felt about her.

"Move! Make way!" A medical staff member said, pushing Alex Riley on a stretcher to the back. During his match on NXT, Alex's staples came out and he started to bleed a lot, all over again.

Ashley was in catering when she heard the screams from the medical staff members. She had no idea who was injured, but she threw her food away and ran towards them. When she got backstage to the medical room, she saw a bloody Alex lying down.

"Oh God." She said, as she ran over to get a pair of gloves on.

"His staples came out. We need to clean him up." The other doctor said. "Can you handle it?"

"Yeah." Ashley said, nodding. She grabbed a wet towel and went over to Alex. "So we meet again." She joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"I wish it wasn't this way." He laughed a little, still laying down.

Ashley smiled. "Okay, we're gonna need to sit up; need any help?"

Alex nodded and tried to get up, but he fell back down. Ashley bit her lip. She placed Alex's arm around her neck and her arm behind his back, giving him enough support to sit up.

"There we go!" Ashley smiled and went behind Alex to clean him up. She began dabbing the back of his head.

"I remember what you wore on our first day you came into my life." Alex was now singing!

"Oh?" Ashley was confused; she didn't know what Alex was talking about.

"And I thought hey, you know this could be something."

Ashley finally realized that Alex was singing Two is Better than One; the song that she was singing Sunday night. "Still stuck in my head."

Ashley laughed, finishing cleaning up the back of his head. "It's been stuck in my head too." She placed the towel down and threw her gloves off, going to wash her hands. Her back was facing Alex.

"Something else has been stuck in my head too…" Alex said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You. I've been thinking about you a lot."

Ashley turned around in shock. Did Alex really mean what he just said or was he loopy from loosing so much blood? Alex looked up at Ashley, who had a little smile on her face.

He got up off the table and walked towards her. He bit his lip and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his hands around her hip, until he heard something coming down the hall. He quickly let go and went back on the table.

It was Mike. He ran in the room, looking to see if Alex was okay.

"You good, man?" Mike said, walking over to where Alex was sitting.

"Yeah, yeah. Just gotta get staples back in." Alex stated, glancing at Ashley.

Mike patted Alex on the back and was about to walk out, until Alex called him back.

"Mike, this is Ashley." Alex said with a smile on his face.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Nice to meet you. I've got to get back out there, but we'll all hang after the show." Mike ran out to join the other pros, leaving Alex and Ashley alone again.

"He seems nice." Ashley smiled. She released the clip from her head, which was keeping all her hair up. Her long, brown locks fell from the top of her head as she shook them out. Alex's mouth dropped; could she be any hotter?

Alex got up, closing the space between him and Ashley gain. Ashley pulled a piece of her hair behind her ears and smiled again. Alex placed a hand on her face; her skin was so soft. He was leaning in for a kiss when a producer came to the room.

"Alex, we need all the rookies to come out." He yelled.

Alex pulled away and bit his lip. "See you after, right?"

Ashley nodded as Alex walked out the room. She let out a sigh. She was just about to kiss Alex. She washed her heads and headed back to catering so she could actually get a bite to eat.

The NXT and Smackdown taping soon ended and the superstars were all getting ready to head out. Alex took a shower in the locker room and got ready with the rest of the guys he was going out with, Mike, Jack Swagger, and Cody Rhodes.

He walked back to where he was getting cleaned up by Ashley to find her, as well as a very upset Eli Cottonwood.

"C'mon, just give me a few more!" Eli complained to Ashley.

"I've already given you two rolls of tape. You don't need anymore!"

Eli got closer to her; he had a mean look on his face and Alex knew he had to do something. "Hey, Cottonwood. Why don't you back away and buy your own tape? Leave the lady alone."

"Stay out of this, Riley. This doesn't concern you."

"Awe. Little Eli is upset he was voted off so he's going to try and act all tough on an innocent girl." Alex said in a mocking tone. Eli moved away from Ashley and closer to Alex. He curled his fist up. Alex titled his head. "What are you gonna do?" Eli stood for a minute and walked away.

Ashley smiled. She was really falling for Alex. Sure, he could be a bit obnoxious, but he has a big heart. "Thanks."

"No problem. He's a freak." Ashley laughed. "Ready to go?"

Ashley nodded and the two were off. They waited by the exit of the arena for everyone else. "About earlier…" Ashley started off, but was soon cut off by Mike, Jack, and Cody.

"Let's go out to eat!" Mike screamed from down the hall.

"I want steak!" Demanded Jack, walking out to his rental car.

"No, I went Mexican!" Cody whined, hopping into the back seat with Alex and Ashley, while Jack drove and Mike was in the passenger seat.

"Cody, we had Mexican last week!" Mike joined into their conversation.

Alex whispered to Ashley, "What do you want?"

"Steak!" She responded back.

"Guys, let's go out for steak!" Alex said aloud for everyone to hear.

"Yes!" Jack screamed, with a big smile on his face, while Cody pouted.

"So, Ashley, right?" Mike said, turning around to face her and Alex. She smiled back. "You're a part of the medical staff?"

"Yeah. I was about of the staff down at FCW, but they brought me up to the main staff, so I'm currently training under the main doctor."

"That's cool." Jack said. "So when I kick Mysterio's ass, you'll be there to clean him up?"

"Wouldn't it be the opposite way?" Ashley joked around, making all the other guys crack up.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jack said sarcastically, parking at the steak house.

The five of them walked in and sat down at a booth. They quickly ordered and started talking about the show tonight.

Cody began talking about Alex's injury. "How are you now?" He asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Much better thanks to Doctor Ashley." He smiled and turned towards Ashley, who smiled back.

"You guys going out?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no…" Ashley said, making everything awkward.

"Oh, sorry." Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise. Mike laughed a little because he knew Alex liked her. The gang got their food and ate it quickly; it was getting late.

They arrived at the hotel soon after finishing. Jack and Cody were sharing a room down the hall from Mike and Alex; their room was actually across from Ashley's. They said their goodbyes and walked over to their room, while Mike went to his.

Alex walked Ashley to her door and held her hands, fingers laced. Alex smiled and leaned in for a kiss good night, but Ashley dodged the kiss. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's fine." It wasn't fine. Alex was hurt, women don't dodge him!

"Maybe if we go out on a date."

"What was Saturday night?"

Ashley smiled back. So Saturday was a date? "Tomorrow night. You, me, red wine?" She smiled slyly and bit her lip.

"Tomorrow night it is." Alex whispered and walked back to his room.

He opened the door to find Mike in a towel. "Aw, dude. C'mon!"

"What? I was just about to take a shower." Mike said, laughing. "Ashley seems nice. She's got a great sense of humor and is hot, but you guys aren't going out?"

Alex nodded. "I tried to kiss her…she wants to go out on a date first."

"Ouch." Mike said as he hopped in the shower.

Alex bit his lip and jumped onto his bed. He began to sing again. "So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one."

* * *

**I actually like this chapter? Haha. Uh-oh! Looks like there's trouble for Alex. Will Ashley loosen up and let Alex sweep her off her feet? Until the next chapter! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I got more reviews and followers, which is amazing! I'm glad you guys like the story. Just a little heads up, I'm going on vacation for like a week and won't be able to update until I get back. :( sowwwy.

* * *

**

Alex got up the next morning at nine. He turned to his right to see Mike still sleeping. He quietly got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. He was tying his shoe when he heard Mike groan.

"Morning." Alex said, standing up. Mike mumbled something back and dragged himself to the bathroom. He was not a morning person and you didn't want to mess with him until after he had his first cup of coffee.

Alex went down, hoping to find some of his friends, but he didn't. He got a few pancakes, his favorite, grabbed the local paper and sat down by himself. Although he doesn't look like it, Alex actually enjoys reading.

Meanwhile, Ashley was in the middle of a conversation with her roommate, Sarah.

"Aw! First date? How exciting!" Sarah squealed, after Ashley told her the good news.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled, she was so excited. "I don't even know where it is; all I know is red wine."

"Your favorite!" Sarah laughed. "Well I've got to go, but call me with the details later. Okay?"

"Okay, bye!" Ashley hung up the phone and placed it into her purse. She went over to the mirror and tied her hair up. She was off to work, when she bumped into Cody in the halls.

"Hey Cody! I had so much fun last night." Ashley said, smiling.

"I'm glad. You should hang with us; there are a lot of jerks." Cody said, taking a sip out of his coffee. He just went to Starbucks ordering two, one for him and the other for Jack.

"Yeah? What about the divas?"

"Oh, I'll introduce you to some. Michelle and Layla are really nice."

Ashley smiled because Cody was being so nice. "Great, thanks! It'll be nice to have some girl friends on the road."

Cody laughed. "Yeah, just don't mess with Kelly…she's kind of…ya know."

Ashley giggled. "I gotcha. Well, I've gotta go train, so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Cody said, walking down the hall. Ashley walked downstairs and drove off in her rental car. He walked into his room to see Jack just waking up.

"Finally! You know it's ten. We've got to go to a meeting in an hour!" Cody said, handing Jack his cup of coffee.

"An hour and you didn't wake me up?" Jack complained. They heard a knock at the door and saw Alex and Mike.

"Hey guys. Alex, I just bumped into your lady friend." Cody said, turning on the T.V.

"She's great, isn't she?" Alex said with a smile on his face. He's glad his friends like her.

"Yeah, she's good looking, funny, sweet; better get her fast before I steal her away." Cody joked around, punching Alex in the arm.

"Their first date's tonight." Mike added in. "Any idea where?"

Alex shook his head no. "All I know is red wine."

Jack came out from the bathroom, showered and dressed. "A picnic." Cody, Alex, and Mike all gave Jack weird stares. Did he really just suggest a picnic? Jack didn't seem like one for them. "What? Starry night, red wine, a blanket."

"Yeah, you guys could _sleep under the stars._" Cody said.

"Or just have sex." Jack said, causing everyone to laugh.

"You guys." Alex shook his head. "We haven't even kissed yet and hold your jaws I know they are about to fall! I'll kiss her tonight." He said with confidence.

"Forget about tonight, we have to head over to the meeting." Mike said, grabbing his rental car keys. "Let's go."

The guys went off to the meeting, lunch, and then to the gym. Ashley was just getting off work when she heard her phone vibrate; she received a text message from Alex. "_Dress up, but still comfortable. ;) I'm excited for tonight."_ She smiled at her phone and threw it back into her purse. She had no idea what was going to happen.

She opened her hotel room and took a long shower. She threw her suitcase on her bed and started to take her clothes out. She was deciding between two outfits. One was a pink dress with white flats and the other was a red, beaded tank top with a black skirt. She decided to go with the pink dress. She curled her hair and smiled.

She heard a knock at the door and saw a handsome Alex wearing jeans and a white collared top. He was holding red carnations.

"These are for you." Alex said, handing her the flowers. "You look beautiful."

Ashley blushed. She hadn't felt like this with any other guy, except Dave. She placed the carnations in her room. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself. Or dare I say? DASHING." She giggled.

Alex extended his hand out for her to hold. She bit her lip, but laced her fingers with his. They walked hand in hand down to the lobby. Ashley headed for the door, but Alex dragged her the other direction.

"Where are we going? And what's in your hand?" Ashley questioned.

"You'll see." Alex grinned. They continued to walk down the street, soon making a left.

They walked over to a spot under a tree, right by a lake. It wasn't too dark out yet, but the street lights were on. Alex layed the red, plaid blanket down and then they sat. He placed the brown basket on the side and pulled out two plates. He filled the plates with pasta and a bread stick. He then pulled out two glasses and filled them with red wine.

Ashley smiled. She was already loving the date. "I don't think I've been on a picnic like this." She said, taking a bit of her pasta. "It's beautiful."

"Like you." Alex said, causing her to blush.

They ate and drank, talking about their exhausting days. "So, I've told you about my ex. What's up with yours?" Alex questioned, placing the plates back into the basket.

Ashley pulled her hair behind her ears. The topic she didn't want to talk about came up. She explained Dave to him, how they started going out and why the broke up.

"I'm so sorry." Alex said, grabbing onto her hand. "People like that are jerks. He doesn't deserve you."

Ashley smiled a little. "Thanks."

Alex layed down and Ashley snuggled up to him. She placed her head up against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes and smiled. This was perfect.

After an hour of laying under the stars, the cleaned up and headed back to the hotel. Alex opened the door to his hotel. "Wanna come inside?"

Ashley paused. She liked Alex, she really did, but she didn't want to rush anything. "Um…"

"It's cool." Alex said. "We won't rush anything. Good night." Alex said walking into his room.

Ashley grabbed his arm. "Wait." Alex turned around. Ashley leaned in to kiss Alex, who kissed her back. When they pulled away, they smiled. "Night." Ashley said, walking off.

"Night."

* * *

**AWE. Okay, so next time I will update should be next week! Sorry! :/ I hope you enjoyed their first date and kiss. ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh yeah! I'm back. So I wrote this chapter and was going to post it Wednesday night, but I hated it. I deleted everything and started over. Hope this is better!

* * *

**

Alex woke up the next day from a shove by Mike. He wiped his eyes and rolled around in his covers.

"Alex! Wake up, dude!" Mike yelled. He had packed up all his things and was on his way to meet up with the Raw superstars at their next house show.

Alex mumbled something before pulling himself together to see Mike out. "See you next Tuesday." Alex said, as he saw Mike get into the taxi and go off to the airport.

Before he returned to his room he went to get a cup of coffee, where he bumped into Layla.

"Hey Alex!" Layla said, with a huge smile.

Alex couldn't understand how anyone could be that happy, especially at 6 A.M. "Layla! Hey!" Alex let out a yawn and took a sip of his hot coffee.

"So Cody told me about your little girlfriend." Layla giggled.

Alex smiled back. "Not my girlfriend." He paused. "At least not yet."

Layla smiled back. "Well, me and 'Chelle are planning on hanging out with her today. That okay?"

"Of course my little British muffin." Alex responded back in a mocking tone, making fun of Matt Striker.

Layla stook her tongue out. "Well you better get ready. Kaval was telling me about the big training day you guys are having today."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I should go shower. Take care of Ashley, okay?"

"Promise!" Layla said with her British accent as Alex walked back to his room.

He finished the rest of his coffee before entering his room. He threw the paper cup away and headed to the shower. He had a long day ahead of him. He was out of the hotel with Kaval by 8, heading off to the gym.

Ashley woke up at around 9:30 due to a knock at her door. She dragged herself out of bed to the door to find a smiling Dashing Cody Rhodes.

"Good morning!" Cody cheerfully said at the sleeping girl.

Ashley wiped her eyes. "Hey. What's up?"

"Remember how you said you wanted some girlfriends?" Ashley nodded her head. "Well how about Michelle and Layla?"

"Uh…sure." What else was Ashley suppose to say? She wanted friends that were girls, but Michelle and Layla were loud and obnoxious, quite the opposite of herself. But Alex was loud and obnoxious too. She assumed everything would be fine, after all, opposites attract.

"Great." Cody said smiling. "They'll be here at ten or so. I think they're planning on going shopping. I'll make sure they behave."

Ashley smiled back, "Okay. Bye."

She walked back to her room to find the clock read 9:30. 9:30? She had half an hour to shower, get dress, and eat breakfast! She took a quick ten minute shower, blow dried her hair, grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank out of her drawer, and slid on some black flats. By the time that was all done, she had five minutes to grab a quick bite downstairs, where she bumped into Laycool.

"Hey!" Michelle approached Ashley, sticking out her hand.

Ashley shook her hand. "Hi Michelle….Layla."

"Morning." Layla said. "Well, let's not waste any time…let's hit the stores!"

Michelle, Layla, and Ashley all walked to Laycool's rental car. Michelle drove the three to the local mall.

"So, Cody tells us you're Alex's new girl, huh?" Michelle said, driving.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "We aren't dating right now…we've been on one date."

"And? How was it?" Layla asked.

"It might have been the best date ever." Ashley giggled.

"AW!" Laycool said in unison.

"That's so cute…I can picture you guys together." Michelle said. "You two would look…"

"FLAWLESS!" Layla said, joking around causing everyone to laugh.

Michelle pulled up into a parking spot and the three were off to do some serious damage to their credit cards.

* * *

"Hello?" Ashley answered, back in her hotel room. Her room was filled with shopping bags. Note to self: never go shopping with Layla and Michelle again!

"Hey." Alex said, smiling. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting! And yours?"

Alex chuckled. "Tiring as well. Want to get a bite to eat?"

Ashley smiled. "Or you could come over here and I can put on a little fashion show for you." She giggled. She would never do that with someone else.

"I'd love that. I'll be there soon."

Alex slipped his feet into his sneakers and walked over to Ashley's room. It was great having her just down the hall. He knocked on the door and soon found Ashley jumping into him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Ashley couldn't help herself. She was falling for Alex, fast.

Alex sat down on her bed. "How much did you get?" He asked, laughing.

"Oh hush! Let me first start with this top!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the blue shirt.

"Perfect for our next date." Alex leaned back in the bed.

Ashley smiled. "Which will take place at?"

"The zoo."

"The zoo?" Ashley questioned. She hadn't been there since she was a teenager.

"It's a special place for me."

Ashley smiled again. "Okay, just for you." She walked into the bathroom to changed.

Her phone vibrated. "Hey, Ash, someone's calling you."

"What's the number?" She asked, still in the bathroom. Alex read the number aloud and Ashley paused. It was Dave's number. "Just leave it."

Alex did just that and then he heard another vibrate; she just received a text. Alex was being a bit nosy as he read the text. "Babe, please, this is Dave. Call me back."

Alex froze for a second. Dave? Her ex?

* * *

**Short chapter, I apologize. But DAVE? and the next chapter will be their second date. AWE! x33**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! :)

* * *

**

It was past midnight now and Alex just left. Ashley was packing up all their things because they were driving over to New Jersey for the next few days. They were going to have their next live show there and two house shows. Ashley's phone rang again, she expected it to be Dave, but it was Sarah.

"Hello?" Ashley said, folding up her tees.

"Hey girl. What are you up to?" Sarah asked.

"Eh, not much. Just packing my things together." She placed her clothes in her suitcase.

"Listen, Dave called the apartment…" Sarah bit her lip. She didn't know how her best friend would respond.

"Ugh. He called my cell several times, while Alex was over!"

"Aw, hun! I'm sorry. Whatever you decide to do, I'm here for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well..you know, if Dave wants to get back with you and you say yes."

Ashley's jaw dropped, how could her best friend think she would want to be with a jerk like Dave? She paused, Dave isn't that big of a jerk. He was so kind and sweet when they were together. She bit her lip, "I think I'm going to stick with Alex."

"Whatever you want. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Ashley hung her phone up and placed it back on her nightstand. She let out a sigh. Dave was just…she couldn't put it into words. She still loved him, but how much? And could she really forget what he did? She shook her head and finished packing.

Alex woke up the next day at 4 AM; the superstars had a flight at 7. He knocked on Ashley's door, who collapsed into his arms.

"Not a morning person I see." Alex smirked.

"Coffee. Now." Ashley demanded. They dragged their suitcases to meet up with Cody and Jack.

"Hey guys." Cody said. "So, Ash, how was the mall with Laycool?"

"It was fun." She gave a faint smile.

"That's good." Cody smirked. He walked over to talk to Michelle and Layla, while Jack left to talk to Dolph. Alex and Ashley were left alone.

Alex brushed up against Ashley's hand. He smiled; even brushing her hand makes him smile. He held onto her hand, fingers laced. Ashley smiled at their lock hands and looked at Alex. He smiled back at her.

The superstars and divas headed off into their rental cars to Jersey. Alex, Ashley, Jack, and Cody shared a car. Ashley became really comfortable around them, which made Alex even happier.

"SHOT GUN!" Cody called from behind.

"Obviously." Jack responded back, loading the back with their suitcases.

Ashley laughed. She climbed into the back of the car with Alex behind her. They were off to Jersey, which wasn't that long of a drive, thank God. They eventually reached their hotel and went to their rooms. Ashley was on the fifth floor, while Alex was on the second.

* * *

Ashley was going through all her clothes. What was she suppose to wear to the zoo? A dress? No, I wore that on the first day. Skirt? Shorts? She panicked a little. She needed to calm down. She grabbed a pair of shorts from her drawer and slid them on. She then found a cute, white tank and paired it with some sandals. Perfect.

Alex knocked at the door. "Hey." He said as Ashley opened the door. "Ready to go?"

Ashley nodded and shut the door behind her. They were off to the local zoo.

* * *

"Zebras! Zebras are definitely my favorite!" Ashley exclaimed as they visited the zebras first. Alex looked down at her and smiled. He just couldn't help, but smile at everything Ashley said or did. What happened the other night with the text had slipped his mind. "What's your favorite animal?"

"A lion."

"Of course!" Ashley said. "Guys always say lion say they can sound all tough and masculine." She stook her tongue out.

Alex smirked. "I've liked them ever since I watched the Lion King. Still masculine."

Ashley pursed her lips. "Maybe…" She giggled as they walked off to grab some lunch. Alex grabbed a hamburger, while Ashley grabbed a hotdog. Girls always feel like they shouldn't order meals like that on a date, but honestly, Ashley didn't care.

"So tell me." Ashley began, while squirting ketchup on her hotdog. "Why the zoo?"

Alex chucked before getting quiet again. "Well, the last place my dad and I went was the zoo. I was twelve. But umm…" He paused and sighed. "After that my mom and dad got a divorce and I don't see him anymore."

"Aw, hun!" Ashley said, leaning in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay..I'm glad I don't see him." Ashley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, the reason they got a divorce was because..uh.." He stopped.

"It's okay, babe." Ashley set her hotdog down and held Alex's hand. "You can tell me."

"Um..he was abusive towards my mom." Alex bit his lip and shook his head. He rarely tells people that story, let alone someone he's on a second date with.

Ashley frowned. "Any man who hits a woman is a coward. Your mother deserves better."

Alex kissed Ashley and asked her out.

Ashley smiled back and whispered, "Of course." Before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Okay. Okay. I am losing all inspiration in this story! More Dave in the next chapter though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows. X33**

Ashley woke up the next day with a huge headache. She rolled around in her bed, still wearing the clothes she wore last night. She grabbed her head and sighed. She was such a bitch yesterday to Alex, she felt horrible. He was nothing but sweet to her.

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Dave said, "How have you been since last night?"

Ashley closed her eyes. "Fine."

"You don't seem to talkative today?"

"Headache, that's all. Listen, I have a meeting later today, but I'll call you sometime after."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up. Did she really love him? Like the way he 'loves' her? She threw her phone on the ground and placed her head under her pillow. She let out a scream. She needed to talk to Alex, but in person.

* * *

Alex and Cody stood against the back of the hotel talking about Ashley.

"Dude, I'm telling you, it's her ex." Alex said, lighting up a cigarette. He offered one to Cody, who passed.

"Maybe it was her grandmother."

"Grandmother? Cody are you serious?"

Cody put his hands up. "Listen, Alex, just talk to her. She seems cool, like she'll tell you straight."

"I don't know, man."

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing else you can do. If it's her ex, then step your shit up."

"But she's in love with him."

"Hey, she could fall in love with you." Cody stated. "I already have." He said, jokingly. Alex laughed and playfully punched Cody's stomach. He threw his cigarette and crushed it. "Tell me this, man. Is she worth it?"

Alex paused for a second. Was Ashley worth it? He shook his head yes. "She is definitely worth it."

"Go for it."

* * *

Ashley walked back up to her room, to be stopped by Jack. "Hey." He said. "How are things?"

Ashley broke down in tears and fell into Jack's arms. "Horrible"

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be alright."

"I just can't do this…Alex. I need to fix things with Dave before anything else."

"Then talk to Alex. Tell him everything you are feeling."

Ashley wiped the tears off her face and looked up at Jack. He was smiling back at her. "I'm sorry for being such a mess." She went to open her door.

"It's alright. I'll be here if you need me." He said, walking away.

Ashley walked into her room and called Alex up. She sat on her bed as the phone rang. She was biting her nails, a nervous habit of hers.

"Hello?" Alex said.

"Alex, hey."

"Hey…"

There was silence. Ashley knew she couldn't….shouldn't do this over the phone. "Um, are you busy?"

"No."

Great, Alex was mad at her. He had a reason to be though, but she didn't know what to do because he was being so silent.

"Uh, could you come over? Just for a little bit?"

"Sure. Be there soon." He hung up the phone.

Ashley collapsed on her bed. Alex was really upset with her and she felt like breaking down in tears again, but knew she shouldn't since Alex will be there soon. He didn't even end the phone conversation on a good note.

Alex quickly knocked on her door. Ashley led him in and he sat on her bed.

"So?" Alex said.

Alex wasn't messing around. Before beginning, Ashley took a deep breath in. "You know I like you, Alex, I like you a lot. But the other day I got a call from Dave and…"

Alex cut her off. "And?"

"And, well, um, he said he wouldn't us to be together and I…."

Alex stood up. "And you don't want to be with me."

"Alex, no! It's just I can't, I mean I want to just…"

"If you don't want to be with me, just please, say it to my face."

"I want to be with you, it's just that…"

"Ashley." Alex looked down. If Ashley was going to break up with him, she was going to do it now.

"We can't be together right now. I'm sorry."

Alex stormed out of her room, while Ashley cried. Tears kept rolling down her face while she thought if she made the best choice. Alex ran up to his room. He just needed to be alone.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know! But I just wanted to have the break up and end with that.**

**Please read and review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't realize how many people have reviewed! I know it's not many, but I am so thankful for all of you. YOU GUYS ROCK! Also, I'm starting a new fanfic which is AJ Styles/Michelle McCool. If you are interested, check it out! It's called "Phenomenal Love".

* * *

**

Alex buried his face into the thousands of pillows hotels always supply. He wasn't crying, because he felt I man shouldn't, but he was deeply upset. He heard the door knob twisting and figured that it was Mike. He was correct, except Mike brought Maryse.

"Bonjour!" Maryse said cheerfully in her thick accent, only to notice Alex face down on the bed. "Alex, baby!" She jumped on the bed, laying down next to Alex, while Mike sat on the other side. "What's wrong?"

Alex mumbled something, but Mike and Maryse couldn't understand him.

"Dude, we did not hear a word you said." Mike said, looking down at the clearly upset Alex.

Alex sat up, leaning on the headboard of the bed. "Me and Ashley broke up. Her…" Alex choked on the words he was about to say. "Her ex boyfriend is back in the picture."

"AW!" Maryse cried. She gave Alex a little kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, hun."

"Yeah, Alex, I'm sorry. I knew how much you liked her."

Alex shrugged their comments off. "It's whatever."

Maryse made a sad face at Mike. They didn't know how to cheer up their friend from his breakup.

"How about we stay in?" Mike suggested. "Order room service, watch a bunch of movies."

"Sounds fun!" Maryse said. She turned to Alex, "What do you say?"

"I guess." He sighed. He was truly heartbroken.

* * *

"And then he just walked out." Ashley sobbed to her best friend Sarah.

"Ash, I am so sorry! I wish I was there to comfort and hug you!"

"It's okay. I just need someone to vent to."

"You know I'm always here for you."

"I know." She let out a little smile through all her tears. "I'll call you back later."

Ashley hung up her phone and walked to the bathroom mirror. She squinted her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror. _I'm a mess._ She took her hair out of the high ponytail it was in and shook it up a bit. What was she going to do now? Her friends with all good friends with Alex. _Laycool, I guess._ She had nothing against Michelle and Layla, they were sweet and nice people, she just got along better with Cody and Jack. But they would be hanging out with Alex, who she couldn't bear to look at.

She missed him. She missed him already and he just left. She collapsed onto her bed and decided she'd take a nap. Try and get away from her problems a bit.

* * *

Alex stuffed another oreo cookie into his mouth. Those were his favorite growing up and actually, they still are! He just can't eat too many.

"Are you feeling better? Chocolate is good for the heart!" Maryse smiled. Alex really liked her. She was good to Mike.

Alex chuckled slightly. "A bit better, yeah."

"That's good!" Maryse stated. Mike kissed her for being so sweet. She blushed and smiled back.

Alex grabbed his glass of milk to find it empty. "I'll be back, guys." Alex said, grabbing the doorknob. "Please, keep your clothes on." Maryse and Mike giggled as Alex left.

Alex pulled out his car keys as he walked through the hotel lobby. The keys slipped out of his hand, causing him to sigh. He bent down to pick it up, but someone else already did.

"Drop these." The athletic blonde said to Alex, walking away after handing them.

"Wait." The blonde turned around, with a confused look on her face. "I'm Kevin." He stook out his hand.

"Jessica." She smiled faintly.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Maybe….with my boyfriend."

Ouch, that one hurt. The blonde walked back to her room and Alex continued to make his way to the store to pick up milk. He didn't even know why he did that, he wasn't looking for anyone new. He wanted to be back with Ashley. He really did.

* * *

Ashley layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a horrible day for her! She felt alone and hurt. She dialed up Dave's number to get comfort.

"Baby." Ashley stated.

"Ashley, what's wrong?"

"I just miss you."

"I can come visit."

Ashley set up in shock. "Dave, why waste the money for a day?"

Dave chuckled. "I'd stay a little longer. Maybe four or five days. Only if you want."

Ashley smiled. "Of course."

They continued on with their conversation, discussing rooming and where. NXT and Smackdown superstars are going to New York in a few days, so they decided that's when Dave will fly up.

After finishing up her conversation with Dave, Ashley felt a bit better. Was it too soon to get with Dave again? Alex will be devastated. She shook her head and headed off to bed. She was exhausted from her stressful day.

* * *

Alex was tucked under the covers about to go to sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't because of Mike and Maryse talking. Mike was going to drive over to stay with Maryse at her hotel tomorrow, but he wanted Maryse to stay with him.

Maryse's back was up against the door, her fingers laced with Mike. She shot him a seductive smile. "Please come with me now."

"No." Mike smiled back at her. "Stay here. We're already so comfortable."

Mike and Maryse continued their conversation as Alex thought about Ashley. He missed being in a relationship with her and having cute, little conversations like Mike and Maryse. He missed drinking red wine with her. He honestly didn't even like it that much, just the fact that Ashley loves it made him like it. He sighed and flipped over to his other side, placing a pillow on top of his head.

Eventually Maryse decided to stay and snuggle up with Mike before falling asleep in his arms. Alex starred at true love; he gave a little smile before passing out. _I hope Dave and Ashley are happy.

* * *

_

**DUN DUN DUN. DAVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHAT WHAT?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really glad this keeps getting reviews! You guys seriously rock! :) I'm trying my best to improve my writing. Anyways, enjoy! Dave is in this chapter. ;)

* * *

**

Ashley stood in the New York airport, waiting for the plane from Florida to land. The superstars drove over from Jersey to New York yesterday and Ashley was planning on spending her days in N.Y. with Dave. While waiting she couldn't help think what was about to happen. Dave wanted to get back together with her, but she needed to make sure she could trust him.

She never thought she could fall so hard for a guy ever since Dave broke her heart, but then she met Alex. She missed him so much. She wasn't even sure if she was doing the right thing by bringing Dave. She rubbed her forehead; she was so confused.

She all of a sudden saw Dave walking straight towards her. 5'11, simple clothes, brown hair, and a perfect smile. She gave him a little wave and smile before he reached her. He placed his bags down and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. To be honest, her smile was a bit fake. She couldn't help but imagine Alex around her. Dave leaned in for a kiss, but she dodged it.

Dave ignored what just happened. He knew that Ashley wasn't ready. He didn't want to mess things up like he did last time. "Babe, I've missed you!"

She smiled slightly. "I've missed you too."

They started walking over to her rental car. She told Dave all about her time in WWE, well almost all. She didn't mention Alex, not yet.

Dave sat comfortably in Ashley's rental car driving to the hotel. "So, any boys since me?" He shot her a little grin.

Ashley gripped the steering wheel harder. She was nervous about telling Dave. "Just one." Her eyes remained on the road.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Who? Tell me everything."

She bit her lip. "Um..his real name is Kevin, but I call him Alex because that's his ring name."

"You were dating a wrestler?" Dave seemed to be in shock.

"Yeah."

"So, why'd you guys break up? Did he have roid rage or something?" Dave chuckled at his own joke.

Ashley rolled her eyes. She hated when people assumed all wrestlers did steroids, when truthfully, none do anymore. "No. He was so sweet." She paused. She was about to go on and on about how great Alex was…to her ex! "I mean, yeah. But, uh, we ended things because, because of you."

Dave looked at her with his face scrunched up. "Oh. Well, it's for better." He grinned.

Ashley didn't respond back. She was still unsure if it was for better. Although, she did love Dave's smile.

* * *

It was a half an hour before NXT was going to start filming and Alex was backstage with Jack. He told him all about why Ashley broke up with him.

Jack took a sip of his water. "Sorry, man."

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen her or talked to her since."

"Who did she drive up her with?"

"Uhh, I think Cody said that Michelle said that she got her own rental car."

Alex nodded. "Well, I should finish stretching." He finished off his water bottle before tossing it. "See you later." Jack waved good bye.

Alex was approaching the medial room. He wanted to look in to see if Ashley was there, but he didn't. He walked right past it, without looking in. He heard someone call his name and he turned around to Ashley. She was just standing there; her hair straight, eyes green as ever. Alex shook his head.

"Alex, please." Ashley said.

"I can't." Alex started walking backwards, away from Ashley, but still looking at her.

Ashley stook her arm out, as if she was reaching for him. "Alex, don't."

Alex shook his head again and turned around. He walked straight away from her, not turning back once.

Ashley felt tears forming in her eyes, but all of a sudden arms wrapped around her. It was Dave.

"Babe. I love where you work!" Dave said, now facing Ashley.

Ashley quickly made the tears go away and faked another smile in front of her ex. "So do I." She usually loved coming to work; she saw her friends, she got more experience. But right now, she hated it.

* * *

Mike and Alex walked backstage after Mike's victory over Kaval.

"You alright?" Mike asked, grabbing a water bottle on his way to the locker room.

"I guess." Alex didn't want to complain, at least not at work.

All of a sudden Cody ran up to the two. He seemed a bit antsy.

"Cody, you alright man?" Mike asked, taking a sip.

"Yeah..let's just, uh, chill here for a second."

Alex and Mike looked at each other confused. They had no idea what Cody was up to or what he was trying to hide.

"Cody, I'm sweating and hot. I just wanna take a quick shower." Mike complained, walking past Cody.

Alex was about to follow his pro until Cody grabbed his arm.

"Alex! Let's go to catering!" Cody suggested, trying to make sure Alex didn't go by the locker room.

"Uh, sure." Alex said. They were off to catering, while Mike just reached the locker room.

As soon as he was about to walk in he saw Ashley walking around, but not by herself. There was another guy. Mike eyed the man and finally realized that must be her ex, or maybe boyfriend now? They were holding hands and he didn't want to assume anything. He shook his head. _Poor Alex._

Alex walked about of catering followed be Cody. "Cody, I really can't eat another slice. I'm stuffed!"

"Well how about we check out and see what the girls are doing?" Cody was trying everything to get Alex away from wherever Ashley could be.

"Code, what's up?" Alex was really confused as to why Cody wanted to go and do everything.

"And this is catering. Want to grab a bite?" A familiar voice said from behind.

Alex knew who it was. Ashley. He turned around to see her..accompanied with a man. "Great." Alex said to Cody.

Cody bit his lip. The thing he was trying to prevent so badly just happened! "Let's get out of here, man."

"No. I'm going to have a little word with him." Alex stated, walking up to them.

"Alex, wait. Stop!" Cody ran behind him, trying to stop him, but he had no luck.

"Hey! Douche bag!" Alex screamed at Dave.

"Alex!" Ashley was surprised.

"You talking to me?" Dave responded back.

"Your name's Dave?" Alex asked. Dave nodded his head yes. "Then yeah I'm talking to you!"

"What's your problem?" Dave had no idea who Alex was.

"You! You don't deserve Ashley. She is the sweetest girl I know. She is so caring and nice, it's a real shame she picked you."

"Listen, pal." Dave began. "I don't know who you are, but you better get the hell out of my face."

Alex had a look of disgust on his face. "If you ever hurt her again, I swear to God, I will kick your ass!"

Dave raised an eyebrow.

Cody started to pull Alex away. "C'mon man, let's go."

Ashley looked like she was about to cry. She could hardly handle being with Dave and not feeling guilty, let alone having Alex confront him.

Alex walked away with Cody, disgusted.

* * *

**Good? Bad?**


	10. Chapter 10

**More reviews=love. You guys are the best.

* * *

**

"Dude you should have hit him!" Mike said, walking out of the arena alongside Cody and Alex. Cody just told him everything that went down.

"Mike, that would have been horrible!" Cody yelled at him.

Mike shook his head, but decided not to respond back. He didn't want Alex to get even more upset than he already was. They threw their bags in Mike's rental car and got in the car. Alex was completely silent on the way back to the hotel.

When they reached Alex and Mike's room, Alex quietly walked in and collapsed on his bed. Cody gave Mike a look before following Alex into the room.

"Hey, Alex." Cody started. "Do you want to come out and get some dinner with us?"

Alex's faced was buried under all the pillows the hotel supplies. He mumbled, "No."

Mike and Cody starred at each other again. "We can't just leave him here like this." Cody whispered to Mike. "We should just stay in with him."

Mike rolled his eyes. Alex was one of his best friends, but his moping was getting a bit on his nerves. First he stayed in with Maryse and now with Cody. He shook his head. "Sure." He let out a sigh. Even if Alex was starting to bother him, he would stay with him to make sure he's okay.

* * *

"Ashley, babe, what's wrong?" Dave asked as he opened the door to his and Ashley's hotel room.

Ashley was pretty silent since her encounter with Alex. She couldn't stand seeing him yell at Dave. "Nothing, I'm just tired." She lied.

"Are you sure it isn't about that Alex kid? He's a fucking maniac."

Ashley felt her blood beginning to boil. How could Dave, out of all people, call Alex that? Alex was only making sure she was taken care of! "Excuse me?"

Dave gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Alex was just making sure I was in good hands! You have no right to say that about him!"

Dave stood up. "Babe, I'm sorry, but he was kinda out of line."

"No he wasn't!" Ashley was getting really upset and Dave could tell.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Alright, I'm sorry." He smiled a little.

His smile always got Ashley. She cooled down a bit and accepted his apology. Was she falling for his tricks all over again?

* * *

Alex woke up early the next day. He wanted to avoid seeing Ashley and he knew she wouldn't be caught up this early. He walked down to the dining room to find out he was wrong. He closed his eyes and started to walk back up to his room. His stomach grumbled, he was too hungry to forget about food. He walked back to the dining area trying to be as quiet as possible.

He grabbed a plate and noticed that Ashley was completely focused on the magazine she was reading. Alex grabbed some eggs and bacon. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? He didn't want to be seen by Ashley. He wouldn't even know what to say. All of a sudden he went for a fork, but he dropped his plate of breakfast all over the floor. A huge crash was heard by Ashley, who looked up from her magazine.

She walked over to the man, who she knew was Alex, and started to help clean up. "Here, let me help."

"No, I've got it." Alex stated, eyes glued to the floor.

Ashley grabbed a few pieces of the broken plate. She stood up when they finished cleaning, like Alex, and handed him the pieces. "Here."

Alex grabbed the pieces. Their hands touched. Wow, did he miss the feel of her soft touch. "Thanks." He mumbled back, throwing the pieces away. His back was facing Ashley.

"Alex?" Ashley said softly.

Alex took a deep breath in. "Yeah?" He turned around, looking Ashley in her green eyes.

She bit her lip. "I've missed you."

What was Alex suppose to say to that? She was the one that left him! "We could have been together."

"Alex! Please."

"Ashley, I just can't." He left the dining area, without grabbing a second plate to bite.

Ashley stood there, pulling a piece of her hair behind her ear. She let out a huge sigh. She was miserable without Alex. She really was.

She walked up to her room and banged the door when she opened it. Dave woke up because of the noise it made.

"Ash?" He moaned.

"Sorry!" She said, quietly shutting the door.

"Where were you?" He got up from his sleep, with his back against the headboard.

"Just eating breakfast." Dave got out of bed and gave Ashley a little hug. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's alright." _No, it wasn't.

* * *

_

**I know this chapter is quite short compared to my other chapters, but in my next chapter it will be a month or two in the future. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AHH! I love when you guys review. :) Thanks so much for the positive feedback. Also PLEASE check out my new story "For Better or For Worse" which is Trish/Chris Jericho.

* * *

**

It's been three months since the last time Alex and Ashley have talked. Sure, they see each other backstage or at the airport, but they never had a conversation. To be honest, they both still missed each other. Ashley has been dating Dave for the last two months, while Alex has been living the single life.

Alex unlocked the door to his apartment. After months of being on the road, he was thrilled to spend the night at his own place, in his own bed! Cody and Jack were staying with him too. His life was getting back to normal. Cody and Jack were setting him up with a few of their friends, it didn't work out, but he was having fun. He placed his bag next to his washing machine and went to the living room, followed by Jack and Cody.

"So, there's a couch for one of you." Alex pointed to his tan couch. "And then one of you will have to sleep on an air mattress."

"Dibs on the couch!" Jack yelled as soon as Alex finished his statement.

Cody dropped his bags down in anger. "No fair!"

"Sorry, Codeman." Jack said, jumping onto the couch. "You snooze, you lose!"

Cody let out a sighed and followed Alex around the rest of his apartment. He pointed out the bathrooms and kitchen. Alex then walked up to his room and flipped the switch. He smiled as he looked around; it was so good to be home! He jumped on top of his bed and let out a sigh of release.

"ALEX!" Cody screamed from the kitchen.

Alex got up in a panic from his bed and ran straight for the kitchen. He saw Cody with the fridge wide opened and a horrified look on his face.

"What is it?" Alex asked, as he went to see what Cody was looking at.

"Your fridge…it's empty!" Cody yelled. He was hungry!

"What?" Jack hollered from the living room. "Dude, what are we going to eat?"

"Well." Alex was formulating a plan in his head. "We can go out to eat today and tomorrow for breakfast. My mom is having us over for lunch…which will probably end up being dinner too. We can go grocery shopping tomorrow, I guess."

"Let's go now. I'm hella hungry." Cody stated, slipping on his sneakers.

* * *

Ashley stopped by her apartment and met up with her roommate Sarah, she was thrilled to be home! She had a quick bite with Sarah, before she decided she would surprise Alex! She drove over to his place with a smile on her face. She hadn't seen him since they were in New York together. Things were much better now. She walked up to his porch and grabbed the key hidden under the plant. She quietly opened the door and tip toed up to this room. She slightly opened the door to see a lump in his bed. She walked in when all of a sudden a startled Dave got up.

"Ashley!" He said.

"Surprise!" Ashley yelled with delight.

A blonde women, completely nude, got up in shock alongside Dave. Ashley's jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening. Dave was cheating on her? AGAIN?

"Dave…" Ashley said, walking back.

"Ashley, babe." Dave said, pulling on boxers. "It's not what it looks like."

Ashley shook her head in disgust. "You promised it was going to be different."

"Ashley, please." Dave was walking closer to her. "I was just so lonely; you were always on the road."

"That's no excuse!" She yelled back, tears falling down her face. "Don't have talk to me again." She stormed out of his place, straight to her car. She just sat there for a little bit, crying hysterically.

She finally wiped her tears dry and drove off. She couldn't tell Sarah, not yet, so she decided to go to the closest bar. That bar just so happened to be where she had her first date with Alex.

* * *

Alex, Cody, and Jack shared a booth at the bar looking for a quick bite to eat, and not to mention a few beers.

Alex took a sip of his beer. "This is where I took Ashley on our first date." He admitted to his friends.

Jack and Cody looked at each other. Was Alex really over her?

They dug into their food like people who haven't eaten for hours! Jack took a sip of his second beer and noticed a brunette walk into the bar. "Hey, Alex." He said, swallowing his food. "Is that Ashley?"

Alex turned around to see Ashley sitting alone at the bar. "Yeah."

"She seems upset." Cody noticed.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Alex got up from his food and beer to go see if Ashley was okay. He was a bit nervous. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around he noticed her red eyes.

"Ashley." Alex spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

Ashley wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." She lied.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't lie to me."

Ashley broke down into tears again and collapsed into Alex's arms. "Dave." She told Alex. "He cheated on me again."

"That son of a …" Alex restrained himself. "Ashley, I'm sorry. You don't deserve a jerk like that."

"I know, I know." She admitted through her tears. "I should have never left you."

Alex agreed with that statement, but didn't respond back. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "You can always talk to me."

Ashley let go of Alex, feeling better. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

Ashley sighed and went back to her red wine.

"Red wine?" Alex joked around.

She giggled a little. "You know it's my favorite."

Alex smiled because Ashley was smiling. "Well, me and the guys are gonna go, but let's catch up later."

"When?"

"Uh. Whenever."

"Tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm having lunch with my parents."

"I could go…" Ashley just didn't want to be alone.

Alex didn't know what to say. Only one girl has ever met his parents. Besides, Ashley wasn't even his girlfriend anymore. "Uh…"

Ashley bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She shouldn't have asked to meet his parents.

"Maybe the day after tomorrow."

"Sounds like a date."

"Date?" Alex asked.

"I mean, uh." Ashley didn't know what to say. "You want it to be?"

Alex looked down. "Not now."

Ashley felt tears coming on again. She wanted to be with Alex, but it was clear he didn't want to be with her. "We'll just hang out. Like friends!"

"Sounds great."

Alex walked back to his friends while Ashley let. She felt so stupid. Dave didn't want her and now Alex didn't either. Today was a horrible day for her!

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Also, don't forget to check out "For Better or For Worse" !**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW, I have lost a lot of inspiration for this story. -.-

* * *

**

"Wait, so she asked you on a date?" Cody asked, digging into his breakfast.

"No," Alex stated, drinking his orange juice, "she thought I was asking her out."

"To meet your parents?" Jack asked, biting into his toast.

"Yeah." Alex chuckled a little. "I've only introduced one girl to my parents. Ashley isn't even my girlfriend anymore."

Jack nodded. "I just think she's realizing the mistake she made."

Alex shook his head yes in agreement. "I mean, I don't know if I would get back with her." Alex sighed and continued to eat his breakfast. He was going to hang out with Ashley tomorrow afternoon; he knew it would be awkward.

* * *

Ashley woke up the next morning with a huge headache. She rolled around in her bed, groaning. Sarah lightly knocked on her door before entering. She placed a cup of coffee on her night stand.

"Ashley?" She asked quietly.

Ashley got up, her hair a mess, to see her roommate concerned. "What?"

Sarah ignored the hint of attitude Ashley gave her. "Are you okay?"

Ashley sighed. "No. Why would Dave do that? And why doesn't Alex want to be with me? Why is all of this happening?"

Sarah frowned. She didn't know what to say. Ashley did kind of mess up big with Alex.

Ashley groaned and dragged herself out of bed to the shower. Some hot water would clear her mind.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Alex stared at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. He was looking good, but inside he was so nervous. Cody walked into his room to see Alex checking himself out.

"You look good!" Cody yelled. "Ashley will think so."

Alex turned around to face Cody. "I'm just nervous."

Cody nodded. "Don't worry. You guys are just hanging out; no pressure."

"Yeah." Alex nodded, looking at his watch. "I should go."

He hopped into his car. It was good to finally drive his car instead of all the rental cars. His hands were needed to calm down; this was nothing. He's done it before. He reached her apartment in a few minutes and took a deep breath in before entering ringing the doorbell. _You can do this, Alex._ He rang the bell.

Ashley quickly opened the door with a huge smile. She leaped into his arms for a big hug. Alex was a bit shocked about how upbeat she was, but he wrapped his arms around her, hugging back.

"So what do you want to do?" Ashley asked.

"Let's stay in." Alex suggested. "Watch T.V., chow down."

Ashley smiled. "I think Sarah saved some NXT episodes on T.V." She walked towards her tiny living room, follow by Alex. She pointed to the couch. "Sit, make yourself comfortable. I'll get some snacks."

Alex nodded and sat. He watched as Ashley walked to the kitchen. Man, did he miss those hips. He turned his attention back to the T.V. and put the latest episode of NXT on, where he won his match.

Soon, Ashley walked back to the living room with a bowl of pretzels and two beers. She placed the bowl and beers on the table in front of her and Alex. She sat close, but not too close. She didn't want to mess this up, again.

Ashley laughed on the promo Alex was cutting. Alex turned to her, smirking. "What are you laughing about?"

She took a sip of her beer. "C'mon. You can't tell me it's not funny when you call Matt Striker a nerd!"

Alex let out a little laugh. "It's true."

Ashley smiled, watching Alex laugh. His laugh was so adorable, she couldn't help it. She turned her attention back to the T.V.

Alex and Ashley grabbed for pretzels at the same time, their hands meeting in the bowl. "Oh…" Alex said. What was this? Were they in seventh grade again?

"Go ahead." Ashley said.

Alex nodded and went reached for pretzels again. Like that wasn't awkward.

NXT ended and Alex turned to Ashley. She faced Alex and smiled, faintly. "I should get going. Gotta go to the gym." Ashley nodded, a little bit disappointed their hang out didn't last longer.

"But, let's hang out before we leave Florida again."

Ashley smiled. "Okay."

Alex took a deep breath in. "Like a date?"

Ashley couldn't help, but smile. "Like a date." She giggled.

* * *

**Lame chapter. PLEASE check out my much better story "For better or for worse" which is Trish/Jericho. I prefer that a lot more than this.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Dude, you asked her out again?" Mike said, shocked, while he lased up his wrestling boots.

"Yeah." Alex said, softly. He didn't know why Mike was so upset.

"She basically slapped you in the face and then when her 'perfect' boyfriend breaks up with her, she comes crawling back to you. And you ask her out?" He grabbed his US title and Money in the Bank briefcase.

Alex finished up lacing his boots and slipped on her Varsity jacket. Tonight was the last episode of season two NXT. "It's not like that."

Mike shook his head. "It is." Alex didn't respond back to him. He didn't really know what to say; maybe Mike was right. A member of production came out and told Alex and Mike they were out next. Alex took a deep breath in before walking out past the curtains.

* * *

Alex walked backstage after getting eliminated. Ashley surprised him with a hug from behind when he went to grab for a drink.

"Hey." Alex said, turning around to face Ashley.

"Too bad you got eliminated!" Ashley pouted, then smiled.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what can you do?" He chuckled.

Ashley smiled back. "So, do you want to go out tonight? Our last night home!"

Alex sighed. He was tired, but she was worth it. "Alright."

"Yay!" Ashley cheered as she kissed Alex on the cheek. She walked back to her office. Jack appeared from behind Alex and placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex turned around, startled.

"Be careful, man. We all know what happened last time." Jack stated.

"What the hell, Jack?" Alex asked. "You scared the shit out of me!" Jack chuckled before walking away.

* * *

Alex took a quick shower before changing into a pair of dark jeans and a grey t shirt. Cody walked into the locker room and noticed Alex getting ready.

"Big date?" Cody asked, placing his trunks into his gym bag.

"Yeah, you know." Alex reminded Cody. "With Ashley."

"Oh yeah." Cody turned around to face Alex. "Don't fall hard, again."

Alex sighed. "I won't! Man, everyone is freaking out."

"Well…" Cody hesitated. "You were kinda depressed when you guys broke up."

Alex scratched the back of his head. Maybe he should listen to the advice of his friends. They were only saying what they thought would help protect Alex from getting upset again. Alex grabbed his bag and slapped Cody on the chest. "Thanks, man."

Alex walked down the hall, knocking on the door to Ashley's office. She opened with a big smile and hugged Alex, tight. "Hey you." Ashley said, grabbing his purse.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" They walked down the hall, out to Ashley's car. "Where are we headed?"

"You'll see." Alex smirked as they drove off.

Alex pulled up in the same bar they went out on their first date. "Aw." Ashley smiled. "Alex!"

"What?" Alex pretended he didn't know what the big deal was.

She punched him playfully as they walked into the bar and grabbed a table. Alex ordered them red wine, which made the date even better.

Ashley had one two many glasses of wine. She wasn't the best at handling her liquor. She stumbled out of the parking lot, her hand around Alex's neck, while his hand was around her waist. Alex placed her in the passenger seat, before driving off to her house.

He helped her get to the door of her apartment. "Want to come in?" She asked. Alex didn't say anything at first. "Sarah isn't home."

Alex bit his lip and nodded. He followed Ashley into her bedroom.

Ashley dove for her bed and giggled. "Come join me!"

Alex smiled and lied down on the next to her. She turned to face him and leaned in. Alex closed his eyes and kissed her pink lips. Man, did he miss this! Their kiss soon became passionate. Alex began to undress her, one button at a time. Was he really about to do this? 


	14. Chapter 14

Alex woke up the next day with his arms wrapped around Ashley; her hand on top of his. He smiled faintly, but soon let out a sigh. _Is this really what I wanted? _He wanted to be with Ashley, he really did, but was he rushing into things? Ashley rolled around to face Alex, smiling as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Alex said, running a hand through her gorgeous locks and kissing her softly.

"Morning."

Alex turned to face the clock. They had to leave for the airport soon. He let out a yawn before getting out of bed. "I should go."

Ashley rolled around the bed. "No, let's go together."

Alex looked at her and smiled. How could he say no to that? "Alright. Well, all my stuff is at my place. So I'll come back with Cody and Jack. Cool?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "Sounds great."

Alex pulled his pants on and threw his t shirt back on. He sat at the edge of her bed, slipping his shoes on. He got up to see Ashley wearing her robe, still laying in bed. "See you soon." He walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Ashley screamed, running after him.

Alex turned around with a confused look on his face. "What?"

Ashley took a deep breath in. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you before."

"It's no big de…"

Ashley cut him off. "I was a jerk…Dave's a jerk. I should have never left you. You were sweet to me from the beginning." Alex smiled. "I know you might not feel this way, but I…" She hesitated. "I love you, Alex."

Alex couldn't believe his ears. Did Ashley really say that to him? Did she really mean it? "Ashley, I..I don't know what to say."

Ashley nodded. "It's okay. We haven't been together for a long time, but when we were apart…it made me realize that I love you."

Alex looked into Ashley's green eyes. He wasn't going to say it back because he didn't mean it. He locked lips with her, kissing her passionately. "Ashley, I like you, a lot." She giggled a little. "And I want to be with you." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Now, let's hurry so we won't miss our flight." She laughed as she watched Alex leave her apartment. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

**THE END. OMG, I didn't expect to make this the end, but it just felt right. Yah? I know it sucks. :P Anyways, I am currently working on a story, "For Better or For Worse" (Chris Jericho/Trish Stratus)**

**I am also thinking about making a Christian/OC story? Message me letting me know if you want to read one! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it (in the beginning). So yeah, thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! 33**


End file.
